


Nice To Meet You Anyway

by mishamig0



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishamig0/pseuds/mishamig0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak get married. Sam delivers a touching speech. Dean eats a lot. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice To Meet You Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a good friend of mine in return for her Angeles fic. I worked through the night on this and it's my first fic, so probably not very good for a first attempt. Mostly fluff, minus the wedding night. Hope you enjoy. :)

Dean admired his handy work in the mirror. He wasn’t afraid to admit that he looked damn handsome in his perfectly fitting tux and well groomed hair.   
“Give it to me, Sammy,” he clasped his hands together and turned to his brother, struggling to tie his own bowtie. He looked up at Dean, unable to hide the confusion he felt creeping across his face.  
“Dean, you can’t say things like that! Brothers, remember?”  
Dean glared at him, wide eyed in shock before presenting himself to his younger sibling.  
“Not like that, dickwad! How do I look?”  
“Like shit on legs,” Sam smirked before continued to mess around with his bowtie before Dean gave in. Rolling his eyes, he strode over to his brother, gesturing him to stand. Sometimes Dean forgot how fast his brother grew as he almost had to tip toe in order to help him.  
“No, really.” Sam noticed the worry in Dean’s face.  
“Dean, you look great, man. Anyway, I’m pretty sure he’d still marry you if you turned up in nothing but speedos!”  
Dean smirks as he remembers the night him and Cas drank perhaps a little too much whiskey. Damn, that was a good night. He can still remember the way Cas slurred into his ear, telling him everything he was going to do to him. He remembers his hot touch as his hands slid down past his navel and…  
Sam coughs, pulling Dean back into reality. He realises he’s still gripping onto Sam’s bowtie and stammers before pulling away. Before he can say anything, Balthazar knocks on the door.  
“It’s time, loverboy!” was heard from the other side and Dean rolls his eyes. Just as he’s about to make a comment on the British bastard, he feels a tight grip on his shoulder.  
“You ready?”  
Dean nods shakily and follows his brother out the door and down the hall, being sure not to trip on his own two feet.

-

Dean stands by the alter, his palms sweating already as he waits. He’s soothed by his brothers insanely long arm wrapped around his shoulder. Suddenly, he has no time to panic into his brothers chest as the famous Pachelbel piece begins to play softly in the background. He takes a deep breath and slowly turns around. He is greeted by Anna and Jo walking down the aisle, looking beautiful in their satin blue dresses. _Just like his eyes._ He closes his eyes and giggles to himself. Since when did he turn into a chick? He opens them after what seems like a lifetime and all of his oxygen escapes him. Anna and Jo looked beautiful, but nothing could compare to what made its way past their friends and family.

Cas was walking alongside Balthazar after his father refused to take part in the ceremony. Dean had no time to be angry though, as before he knew it, Cas was standing inches away from him.  
“Hello, Dean.”   
“Cas, you look…perfect.” Because he was, everything about Cas’ being was undeniably flawless and he had realised that the first time they met. Dean could not find a single fault in what was soon to be his husband, and it astounded him that he would ever want to marry a low life like himself.  
Before he had time to endure some self hatred, the priest announced it was time for the vows.  
“Dean, if you’d like to go first?” the priest smiled gently.  
He jumped slightly. “Oh okay, um, where do I begin?” He had completely forgotten the piece of paper he had tucked into his coat pocket.   
“Cas, you know I suck when it comes to talking about feelings…but I’ll try my best. When I first met you, I thought you were the strangest son of a b- guy I had ever seen. I don’t think I’ve ever been stared at so intensely by someone who I’d only spoken to once. And that was about my car. You scared the hell outta me and you know that, but you were so beautiful. All I could mutter was “nice to meet you anyway.” But as I got to know you, I realised you were, and still are, the most incredible human being I have ever met. You didn’t get mad at me when I spilled coffee all over your expensive looking suit on our first date or laugh when you found out I’m so scared of flying that I drive everywhere. I know I don’t have own a fancy company with a big house, like you deserve, but I do know that I will be here until my dying day. Because I just can’t get enough of you. I love the way your nose scrunches up when you laugh and I love the way you tilt your head when you’re confused. I love your inability to understand pop culture references and I love your eyes. Dammit, Cas, those eyes! I even have a soft spot for that wretched trench coat of yours. But what I love most about you is that no matter what happens, no matter how terrible my day has been, I know I will be coming home to you. Because when I’m lying in your arms, I feel…home.”  
Dean feels his face flush red as silence fills the room. Cas opens his mouth to speak, but instead looks to the priest, waiting for permission. After a gentle nod, he begins.  
“Dean, I know I came off as a bit strange when we first met as my people skills were undoubtedly rusty, and I know that I’m terrible at understanding most references, not only pop culture. But I also know that you are the most important man in the world to me. Now, I know I may not be as important as the Impala,” the crowd laugh making him jump slightly. To this moment he had completely forgotten about everyone else bar himself, Dean and the priest. “And I think I can live with that, as long as you realise that you, Dean Winchester, are the only man for me. And I don’t need a successful business or large home. I just need you. And your ridiculous Blue Steel. By my side. Til death do us part.”

Dean and Cas looked at each other, Dean fighting back the tears and Cas smiling fondly, like he always does. _I could stay here forever._ Dean thinks as the priest continues.  
“Now, if you would care to exchange rings.”   
Dean takes Cas’ hand in his own, stroking the back of his hand before slipping the gold band slowly onto his soon-to-be-husband’s long finger.  
“And Castiel?”  
Cas’ hand was shaking as he squeezed Dean’s slightly, doing the same.

With a smile, the priest looks to the crowd and back to Dean and Cas, who seem to locked in each others eyes to notice what’s going on around them.  
“It is my great pleasure to pronounce you spouses for life! You may begin your marriage with a kiss.”  
Suddenly, every guest rises. Dean and Cas’ stare breaks as they turn to see most women and a few men crying. Dean turns to Cas once more, his own eyes welling up and smudging his vision.   
“May I?”  
Suddenly, Cas leans in, wrapping his arms tightly around Dean’s neck and tilts his head up slightly  
“You may.”  
Dean leans in, smirking, and kisses Cas gently before Castiel pulls him in for a deep, meaningful embrace. Dean, noticing Cas’ enthusiasm, pulls away.  
“Later.” He winks at the blue eyed man and hears him groan.  
 _I love you so fucking much_ , is all going through Dean’s mind at the moment.  
“Let’s eat!”

-

The reception was beautiful, as was expected. The tables laid out were coated with ivory cloth and each table setting had an individual name card with a blue ribbon attached. All of the guests spoke amongst themselves until the doors flew open, and the newly-wed Winchesters walked in hand in hand. Once again, the guests rose and began clapping and cheering them on. They took their place at the head table along with Sam, Bobby, John Winchester, Gabriel and Lucifer Novak and Balthazar.   
The dinner went smoothly apart from Dean’s arguments that the food was “too green and too healthy.” So Cas being Cas, plated him some of the burgers being saved for the children to make sure Dean didn’t take a tantrum.  
But just as Dean was about to take his first bite, he heard a fork tap against a glass. Groaning, he looked up to find Sam standing, looking as tall and moose-like as ever.  
“I thought now would be a good time to do this seeing as Dean was about to get tucked in.” A laughter spreads throughout the room as Dean realises he’s sitting, crouched over a plate with a blue napkin tucked into his shirt. He turns to his left to see Cas hiding his shame, and obvious smile in his hands. He drops the burger onto his plate and looks up at Sam expectantly.  
“I know Dean said he didn’t want any “chick flick moments” but I couldn’t let him get away without at least one speech about him.”   
Dean attempted to shoot Sam one of his bitchfaces but Sam looked at him with that same warm smile he always flew at him and continued.  
“I realise now I have no idea how to start this. However, I have my notes.” He shows his crumpled piece of paper to the audience before sighing. “My brother is one of the most loyal, trustworthy and genuine people you will have the honour of knowing. Yes, he’s on the right track to having a heart attack due to the amount of red meat he consumes and the love he has for his “baby” (his car) is probably unhealthy. But no one can deny he has a heart of gold. He’s my best friend and the best brother I could have asked for. He’s been there for me through the hardest times of my life and he will stick by his family no matter what the consequences are. He has given up so much for me and Dad and I don’t think we’ll ever be able to repay him. So when he told me Cas said yes to his proposal, I’d never been happier. Because he deserves this. He deserves everyone here admiring him and he deserves the three tier cake I know he’s excited about. But most of all, he deserves Cas. Because Cas has been _his_ rock. He’s been there when _he_ needed support and there’s no one I’d rather have as a brother-in-law. I know later on he’ll come up to me half drunk and tell me how much he loves him. And I won’t even mind! I just…I don’t know why I felt the need to share this. I know you all know it anyway. But he doesn’t. So can we all raise our glasses to Dean Winchester. Brother, husband and all round badass!”  
Everyone raises their glass, including Castiel, who turns to Dean with a wide grin. Dean looks at Cas and smiles back before standing up, turning to his brother and giving him a hug.  
“I love you, man,” is all he manages to croak out.  
“I know, Dean, Sam says into his shoulder. “I love you, too.”  
Dean pulls away and wipes the tears from his eyes.  
“I said no chick flick moments! Bitch.”  
“Jerk.”

-

The alcohol is flowing, both families are enjoying the dancing and neither Dean nor Cas could be happier.  
“If the happy couple would like to make their way to the dance floor.” the DJ gestures the now empty floor. Dean rises, taking Cas by the hand.  
“Shall we?”  
The couple make their way to the dance floor and welcome each other in a warm embrace. Cas rests his chin just above Dean’s shoulder and giggles as the music starts playing.   
“I still can’t believe I let you choose the first dance. That was a worse decision than stealing food off Joey Tribbiani” Dean mutters into Castiel’s neck.  
“You know me, Dean. I’m a sucker for a love song. But I still don‘t understand that reference.”  
Dean laughs into Cas’ hair. “It’s not of import.”

Dean’s never been happier. Even though Cas picked Adele for their first dance. Even though he had to wait to eat his burger. Even though he cried in front of everyone he knew. Nothing mattered at that moment. Because they were together. And his marriage to Cas was his world. And his world was perfect.  
They began swaying together, breathing into each others necks with the occasional kiss from one to another.

_“I’ve known it from the moment that we met, no doubt in my mind where you belong.”_

-

As soon as they reach the hotel room, Dean can’t control himself any longer. He pulls Cas into his arms and kisses him deeply, letting his tongue explore the man he can now call his husband. He slips his fingers through Cas’ belt loops and pulls him closer, kissing down his neck and undoing his bowtie. He slowly reveals Cas’ pale chest slowly, making Cas groan.   
“Dean, don’t make me wait.” Cas threatens, looking into his perfect green eyes.  
Dean doesn’t fail to please, pushing Cas onto the bed and forcing his legs open to give Dean room to slide in. He begins removing Cas’ belt and trousers, kissing down his bare stomach, past his navel and breathing onto the skin just above his boxers. Cas bites his lip until he’s sure he can taste blood and pants heavily.  
“Please, Dean. I need this. I need _you_.”  
Dean lets his eyes flutter up to meet Cas’.  
“That’s what I wanted to hear.”  
Suddenly, Cas feels cold air on his own dick as Dean swipes his boxers from underneath him. He felt almost embarrassed at the way his length rose at the sight of Dean, but he seemed please. Carefully, Dean let his tongue slip over Cas’ tip and kissed softly up and down his shaft, loving the sound of their moans together. He slides Castiel’s length slowly into his mouth, creating a rhythm Cas seemed to enjoy. After a while, Cas began to pant faster and Dean knew it was time.  
“I’m gonna come!”  
“Not yet, you’re not.” Dean stops abruptly, making Castiel clench the bed sheets, knuckles turning white. “Turn around.” Dean smirks.  
Cas, obedient as ever, rolls over onto his stomach and hears the foil rip behind him. He begins raising his ass into the air, much to Dean’s delight. Dean grabs the lube out of his duffle bag and covers three of his fingers.  
“You ready for me, baby?”   
A moan from Cas is all it takes. Dean slides one finger into Cas slowly. Then a second, making Cas moan. And finally a third, making him whimper. He begins to pick up speed as he catches his husbands face. Mouth open, biting the pillow. He gets himself into position and slides himself into Cas slowly, easing his way into pleasure. Cas makes a noise at the back of his throat signalling he was enjoying it too. Knowing Cas needs to come, Dean plays with him a bit more.  
“No touchy,” he thrusts into Cas. “Not until I say so.” He picks up speed, getting faster and faster and feeling his balls bruise Castiel’s thighs. Dean kisses down his spine, making Cas’ moans a lot deeper than before. His blood is hot and he feels like it’s time to put him and his husband out of misery. Leaning down over Cas’ back, he whispers into his ear.  
“You can now.”  
Castiel breathes a sigh of relief as he eagerly grabs his dick, pumping it slowly. He bites his lip and pushes his head back, preparing to explode all over his stomach. Then, it happens. Cas can’t take any more and with one final tug, he has released his load. Dean follows soon after, and they fall onto the bed together. Cas grabs a few Kleenex and hands them to Dean with a sweet smile on his face.  
“Seriously, Cas?” Dean laughs.  
“What?”  
“We’ve just done that, and you still look fucking adorable!” Dean leans over and kisses Cas softly, feeling his cheeks burn. They clean up and fall asleep together.

-

A few hours later, Cas wakes up to an empty bed. Glancing around, he notices Dean sitting out on the balcony. He wraps the duvet around him and shuffles to his husbands side.  
“Aren’t you freezing?!” He asks, poorly hiding his shock.  
“Yeah, but I wanted to enjoy the view and you were asleep. Thought you’d need the duvet more.” Dean slides over the long, cushioned bench, making room for Cas. Cas sits beside him and wraps the duvet around the both of them. Cas swings his feet up and Dean takes him in his arms and kisses the top of his head as they begin rocking back and forth.  
“I love you so much, Cas. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.” Dean admits suddenly. Cas looks up at him with nothing other than love and adoration in his ocean blue eyes.  
“Well, it’s a good job I’m not going anywhere.”

Dean looks at Cas, and pulls him closer towards him. He starts softly humming Angeles into Castiel’s hair and can’t help but smile.

For the first time in years, Dean has something to call his own. And he’s not giving that up for the world.


End file.
